infinite_heroinesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heroine Game
The Heroine Game is a twisted death game where people, usually Japanese Otaku, can obtain a harem. The creator of the Game goes by the name of Izanami. The Protagonist is first ask how many heroines he wants, and after he selects a number, the world becomes a Game World. The overall objective of the game is to recruit the number of heroines the Player has selected, bond with them, and defeat the Final Boss. The Party 'Protagonist' The Protagonist is the selected player of the Heroine Game. Once he makes his wish, he is given special abilities, and attribute boosts to his physical abilities, in order to obtain his heroines, and defeat the enemies of the Game World. The Protagonist can level up to obtain new abilities, but he can’t choose his stats. In order to win, the Protagonist must recruit the amount of heroines he selected, make them fall in love with him, and defeat the final boss. 'Heroine' The overall objective of the game is to recruit the number of heroines the Protagonist has selected, and successfully bond with them, as well as defeat the Final Boss. Heroines are originally normal woman, until the Protagonist places a Heroine Spark within their body, transforming them into powerful beings. Heroine’s are often more powerful than the Protagonist. Heroines come in a variety of different "classes", mecha-musume types being the most common. Ten is the maximum number a protagonist can select. There is a very good chance of a heroine dying, even in the “easy” setting. The Game’s ending depends on how many Heroine’s are left alive, after the Protagonist defeats the Final Boss. The Game’s difficulty depends on the number of Heroines. Three Heroines is considered easy. Five Normal. Seven Hard. 10 Insanely Hard. If a heroine dies, it’s possible to revive her with a revival quest. Revival Quests are very difficult, and the chance of a heroine dying is hard. A heroine can be revived only seven times. Fortunately there is no method possessed by any enemy type or character which makes the Revival Quest useless. When the game is over, all surviving Heroines are given a wish. The types of wishes are limited, but reviving the dead isn’t impossible, as long as the soul remains. It’s also possible to wish a Demon Lord into a normal human, as well as revive all his heroines, but only one Demon Lord per wish. Heroines cannot wish themselves to be normal humans again. Once they become a heroine they are forever bonded to the Protagonist. Heroines cannot wish Heroines who died in their game back to life, but Heroines in any future games can. Heroines can only be original inhabitants of the world. Travelers, and possible monsters from other dimensions cannot become Heroines. 'Heroine Spark' The objects used to turn people into Heroines. They are stored within a Heroine Band, an item the Protagonist receives at the begining of the game. The Band cannot be removed by force, and will always be near the protagonist, even if his arm has been chopped off. If someone steals or destroys a spark, it will always return the protagonist fully intact. The only way to lose one is to create a heroine. Sparks can be used on both the living and the deceased. They cannot be used on enemies. 'Helper' Every Protagonist is assigned a Helper. Helpers are strange floating mechanical creatures. It’s their job to inform the player of everything, and help the character developed, if he proves to be incompetent. The Helper can lend physical assistance, but only ten times. If all ten assistance are used, the Helper will be forced to leave the Protagonist. The Protagonist can acquire more assistance, but feeding the Helper Help Orbs, which can be obtained on quests. One Help Orb only offers one assistance. Providing information, and lessons do not count as assistance. The Game World Whenever a Heroine Game starts, the entire world is transformed into a wasteland. Earthquakes, and thunder storms tear down civilization. Monsters from other dimensions invade, and violent anarchists and mutants go on a rampage. Whenever a original resident of the world dies, their soul is kept on the planet until the game is over. This way, they can be revived as a heroine. Or revived entirely if a Heroine wishes it at the end of the game. 'Quests' Although there is the main campaigns of recruiting the selected number of Heroines, and defeating the Final Boss, there are several different types of quests. Quests are events the Protagonist can trigger. Quests are often done for a variety of purposes, such as obtaining rare items, or reviving a Heroine. Heroine revival quests are very difficult, and become even more difficult with each level. A Heroine can only be revived seven times. When she dies the first time, her revival quest will be level one, and so on. Even in a level one quest, there’s a good chance a heroine will die. As mentioned before, most quests can be for obtaining rare items. The difficulty depends on the item. A quest for Helper Orb difficulty is half as hard as a level one revival quest. Items quests are never as dangerous as revival quests. 'Enemies' Bestiary Villains: Final Boss Demon Lords Endings: There are three primary endings to a Heroine Game: # Best Ending - The Protagonist defeats the Final Boss, and all Heroines survive. # Bittersweet Ending - The Protagonist defeats the Final Boss, but either one, or most of the Heroines have perished. In this ending, the dead cannot be revived with a wish. # Worst Ending - Either the Protagonist, or all Heroines die. The Protagonist is later reincarnated as a Demon Lord. History It's unknown when the enigmatic being Izanami first started the games, and why she created them in the first place. The Heroine Games are mostly about young Japanese men, trying to obtain a harem, but so far, out of the 30 known games, only seven Protagonists have been able to get one of the good endings. Three have achieved the Best Ending, and the remaining four received a bittersweet ending. Worlds where the protagonist has received a Worst Ending, are often utterly devastated, and most of the inhabitants nearly wiped out. Category:Heroine Game Category:Infinite Heroines